


It Was an Accident

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Blood, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Tantrums.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

Brahms’ tantrums weren’t like most tantrums. He didn’t make a lot of noise, didn’t stomp around, didn’t try to make himself big. When Brahms threw a tantrum, he got quiet, and stayed out of your eyesight. Slamming and locking doors as you tried to walk into rooms, stealing your favorite things, disappearing for days on end.

Usually, it was hard to anger Brahms. As long as you followed the rules (or broke them while making him believe it was his idea), he was surprisingly easy to live with. Today was different. You had told Brahms that you were going to go home, to see your family and friends when the weather warmed up. 

You had tried to explain that this ‘job’ was supposed to be done months ago, that they were worried about you, that you would be back to him after about a month. You continued to tell him that he had been very good lately, that you were proud of him, that you would be back you /promise/ you’d be back, but Brahms was having none of it.

He had all but disappeared since you’d told him your plans two days ago. The only signs of him were your things slowly disappearing, and doors slamming and locking the moment you needed to be in certain rooms.

You were trying to be understanding, but your sympathy only lasted so long before you started to get pissed off.

“Fine!” You snapped as you came up to your bedroom door, only to find that it was locked. “Be that way! But you’re digging your own grave!” You stormed over to one of the empty bedrooms, deciding fuck it, you’d sleep there, when the door slammed in your face.

Literally, in your face. Tears spring in your eyes and your nose was instantly a fountain of blood. You screamed, your hands flying to your face as you fell to the ground.

You didn’t know what was blood and what was tears as you curled up into yourself, whimpering. Brahms was suddenly at your side, eyes wide with fear as he hovered over you, blubbering out words you couldn’t hear over your own pained sounds.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He cried, ripping off his shirt and holding it up to your bleeding nose. “It was an accident! I swear!”

The pain was quickly replaced with rage as his apologies raked over your senses. You sat up, backing against the wall, glaring daggers at Brahms through your tears. Brahms tried crawling toward you, reaching out his hand as it to help you, but you kicked him back with your foot. 

Brahms fell backwards from your kick, looking confused and scared.

'Good.' You thought.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” You spat, throwing his shirt back at him and standing. “Stay away from me.”

He shook his head slightly. “No.” He whispered.

You ignored him, walking to the nearest bathroom and slamming the door behind you.


	2. Toilet Paper in the Peepholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested part two.

Brahms’ chest heaved, clutching his hand that you had kicked away with your foot. He stood in front of the bathroom, jerking from side to side as he tried to think of what to do. 

He didn’t want to hurt you. He never wanted to hurt you! It was just a mistake, it was an accident. 

The sound of you crying and whimpering in pain in the bathroom only made his frazzled brain panic even more. Brahms rushed into the wall, trying to get a look at you through the peepholes to see if you were alright. The first peephole he looked in, there was nothing. Brahms frowned in confusion, moving to the next hole, looking inside. Nothing again.

You held toilet paper up to your nose, crying softly from the pain. The blood had gotten all over your shirt, partially because the bloody nose was pretty vicious, but partly because you had spent the last minute cramming ever damn peephole you knew about with soggy toilet paper. 

Blood was everywhere, already drying on your face and hands, making them sticky as the blood dried. You didn’t think that your nose was broken, but it would definitely be bruised. Rage filled your chest as you looked at your bloody reflection in the mirror. Why the hell did you even stay here? You were supposed to be a nanny, and here you were dating a man-child! And you could date a man-child anywhere (your best friends proved that every time they called you ranting about their boyfriends), so why pick one who forced you to stay in this horrible house in the middle of nowhere?

Before, you were being honest with Brahms, you did fully intend on coming back to him after seeing your family. Now, you were going to leave and never come back. This was the last straw. Brahms had crossed the line.

The bleeding seemed to be slowing down, luckily. You shoved some toilet paper up your nose, rinsing off your hands in the sink and wetting your face, wiping the blood off. Peeling your shirt off, you tossed it into the bathtub, clicking your tongue in annoyance. You hoped Brahms felt bad. You hoped he was beside himself.

Hissing in pain and anger, you opened up the bathroom door, ready to make a beeline for your suitcase, when something stopped you.

Brahms sat beside the bathroom door, curled up in a ball, his knees tucked up into his chest and his face in his hands. He was rocking back and forth, and you could hear whimpering behind the mask.

Your attempt to step around him was foiled when you stepped on a creaky board. Brahms’ head snapped up, his eyes wet and already bloodshot from crying.

“I’m sorry!” He cried, standing, holding a bag of peas in his hands. “I ran and got these from the fridge, I’m so sorry, I’ll never slam any doors ever again, I never wanted to hurt you, I was just scared-!”

You crossed your arms, silently letting him ramble, his apologies eventually melting into sobs once again. You took the peas from him, gently pressing them to your nose. That did make the throbbing go away just a little bit. 

Brahms’ shoulders shook as he cried, rubbing his hands together as he tried to work more words of apology through his crying. 

“That was bad of you.” You finally said, pushing past him to the bedroom.

“I know! I know it was!” Brahms hurried after you, his breath turning to hiccups.

You sat on the bed, pulling a shirt off the floor and wrapping it around the peas, giving your skin a buffer from the cold. Brahms hovered over you, finally quieting down, the only sounds coming from him were the sounds of his post-crying breathing.

“I’m mad at you.” You finally said. 

He sank down onto his knees, looking up at you. “I know.”

“I’m going to see my family whether or not you want me to.” You said.

Brahms nodded. “I know.”

“I want to be left alone.” You said.

Brahms stood, letting out a shaky breath. “I know.”


End file.
